Crappypasta Compilation Volume 1
Inside You Turn out the lights. All of them. Shut your now useless eyes and focus on silence. Once you have blurred the noise around you, look inside. Look deep into your heart for something that is not you. When you find it, ask its name. If it does not respond say to it, "This is MY body and I am king in it. You will speak," and then ask again. Listen closely with ears you don't have to the voice you will hear faintly. Then pull it from its resting spot and fight it. Soultaker.exe I have always been a real fan of shooting games, but not after my last experience. It all started when I was playing Team Fortress 2, I was bored of always playing the same games over and over. So I decided to buy a new game from a local pawn shop or game market. So I headed down to a pawn shop down the street and checked out a few games like Hitman blood money or Tomb raider. They looked really good but what really caught my eye was a game a game called Soultaker.exe. I asked the manager how much was it and to my surprise he said it was free. So I just took the game home and put the game in the PC. When it started the title screen said 'œyou have just unleashed my wrath'. It was pretty odd but I was too excited to even think about it. So when the actual title screen popped up it had a picture of a flaming skull. It frightened me but I got better over time. The game started off as you're a crimanal and you're in a city. And the weapons are a pistol and a knife. So I start walking around and enter a drug store. The options were: Rob/Murder/Or leave. So I decided to click on rob and my character pulled out a gun and killed the store clerk.The store clerk screamed to the point were my ears hurt. I tried to turn it off but I had to unplugged it. I went to bed after that.I had a dream that the store clerk was yelling at me saying that I killed him.I woke up and it was morning. I turned on my TV and on the news, it said that a man was shot and killed.I had forgot all about the game and played it once more.This time the skull had the store clerk in it. So when I started the game a CRASH sound was heard and my character was slaughtering a person that looked alot like my friend. Then the screen turned black. My friend was inside the skull. The screen said,Your turn. Then I heard smashing sounds of glass and tables. Then the sounds turned into screams and moans. The screams were saying 'œWHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!'. Then my bedroom door opened slowly. The skull was just floating there. All the people I knew was inside of the skull. The hallway was a inferno like the title screen. The skull said in a evil sick twisted calm voice,'your mine now marvin'. Jack the young boy woke up in his room. the blood still on his jeans from the other night. he wasnt too scared though, his father had swooped in and had saved him from his foe. " are you okay jack?" his father asked in a mad voice. jack replied with craze in his voice. he didnt seem to like the way his father was talking to him. "dont you dare use that tone with me!" he held a knife to jacks neck. "shut up." he said "shut the fuck up!" jack resisted his fathers grip. "leave me alone!" he said with tears beginning to run down his cheek. his father continued to slap him. "toughen up pussy!" he yelled. jack grabbed the knife from his fathers hands and held it to his neck. "you toughen up you crazy fucker!" he started to lose his control over himself. "thats it! thats it! im done with you!" for a second, his father had the look he hadnt had in a long time: fear. but that idea quickly faded as he grabbed the knife from jack and threw jack against the wall." you little shit! he said. he kicked jack in the stomach and left the room. The next day jack went to a nearby fast food resturaunt. he ordered some food and thought to himself. "fuck my life he thought. how will i make my dad proud? He went home that night and took his dads knife. he found a hoodie and an old mask from a halloween costume. he walked outside and to town. he walked into the fast food resturaunt that he had eaten at that same day."sup loser" a group of kids were there too. "its not halloween." "fuck you" jack replied. "you want to take this outside?" the kid asked. " if you got the balls" jack replied. but jack didnt take any chances. he lunged at the kid and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. the blood oozed from it like a spilled glass. he slowly cut open the childs stomach Mario Kart Crash The story begins with my friend Raymond, Raymond moved to a apartment and while unpacking he finds his old Nintendo 64 he thinks back to his childhood and remembers Mario Kart 64 was his favorite game. He looks through the box he found he the Nintendo 64 but he could not find it, so he goes to a Flea Market and finds a copy no one was there to sell the copy so he leaves a note saying for the copy of Mario Kart 64 with 15 dollars taped to it. He goes home puts the game into his Nintendo 64 so far everything is normal he starts a race he plays as his favorite character Mario the race is just like normal until he gets a Koopa Shell and throws it at Wario, Wario flies off of screen and then he hears a explosoin and a very loud scream from a man. He wins the race but on the character selection screen Wario is gone the screen turns black then shows a crashed kart and Wario but all mangled up and bloody then there was text saying you killed him good job. He thinks nothing of it at the time it must have just been a cruel joke from the last owner this goes on for a while until the only living characters are Bowser and Mario there is only one race left. Bowser throws a koopa shell at Mario there is a big explosion and Mario dies the screen turns black and shows Mario mangled up and bloody and the text says, "you are dead, you failed good night." and the and his Nintendo 64 automaticlly turn off by it self and Raymond throws the game out the window and cried yelling, "Why, why god why." and throw out his Nintendo 64 out the window and he never played video games ever again. Skylanders spyros murders Im quite a nice guy if you come to think about it but im the guy interested in loads of game series like mario sonic and spyro. i also spend some time watching walkthroughs of skylanders spyros adventure on youtube but i was creeped out one day. ok it all started when i was watching the last episode of skylanders spyros adventure walkthrough when i noticed a link to ebay to purchase the first skylanders game that was sold j'‹ust 2 minutes ago? i was so excited i clicked on it immediately. the first thing i noticed on the picture was odd though. what was odd was the games box cover just said skylanders with a little doodle of the portal of power was there with it. but i only got one skylander! that skylander was spyro. i thought it was just a crappy joke so i proceeded on buying it. 2 weeks later my skylanders copy was finally here. i started up the game and was ready to play! well when i got out spyro there was a note attached to him. it said DONT PLAY AS THIS SKYLANDER HE IS CURSED. i just ignored it and started to play. everything was acting normal until i got the golden gear. when i got it the screen cut to black and it lasted for about 2 mins. when the game returned i was back at skylands but something wasnt right. the clouds were very dark flynn cali and hugo were both gone the core of light was burning the mabu would not say anything and the lavender town theme was playing when that was pokemon. i was getting freaked out i tryed to pause but nothing happeened i went in to the hats menu to see something unexceptly creepy. the character model of spyro had blood dripping out''' of his eyes and had the ears of trigger happy stiched to his head and had the finns of gill grunt ''' stiched aswell. i was so scared i chucked spyro off the portal and pulled the figurines head off. and burnt the disc leaving the rest buried in my backgarden. then 5 weeks later i got something very weird in the mail. i got 20 different jet vacs when he was for the second skylanders game. i was getting even more creeped out. i got them all out and noticed i had 21 when the mailman said i had 20? the 21st was a spyro that looked like the cursed one but dead with blood all over it with another note was attached. it said YOUR NEXT! written in blood. ---- FURBEARINGBRICK'S NOTE: When me and other admins warned the author that stories aren't supposed to be posted as blog posts (and that it was a wall of text, unfinished, and had awful grammar and punctuation) he ignored our advice and just slapped on a clearly tacked-on ending, which is in bold (I made no alterations to it, that's how he really posted it!) Werid day (Originally posted on Creepypasta Wiki, courtesy of Op101no5.) So I began my day reading some poke Creepypastas because my mate Max likes pokemon a lot and we watched the easter egg on silver after we read this we watched the video below and after the scary picture, weird things started to happen. Here is a list: 1. I desided to play Minecraft and went on a sever called craftsnow.net and then everyone left the sever and someone called. Clownface joined but however when I pressed tab his name did not show up, then he said I KILL YOU all in caps that he would normally get kicked for but no he was not a admin show a asked to tpa to him and to my shock his skin was in 3D! After that Max fainted. Still looking for iders anthing to do with a video game and please correct my spelling. so then we decided to play Happy Wheels and a weird face started singing: "No christmas for you!" over and over again, and an object moved, we got realy freeked out. Normaly his character his skin on Minecraft had changed to the tails doll from Sonic. Don't go to seep 1 You may seep peacfuly but tht is your downfall when it is the witching hour i will sneek into your home as you sleep i will slite your throught and you'll choke and gag hehehehah but before i do i'll tell you my story. I was a 16 year old just got my drivers card anyways i was always picked on i was just a stupid idiot is wat the kid at my school said. so i guess i overeacted when i punched jack a jock who called me a scum sucking dickwad who should fall in the sewers so i'll smell better than i do right now i ended up nearly killing him i was suspended from school and sent to jail for 5 weeks. When i returned my luck again ran out as the jack and his friend ran up and beat me up punching me kicking me even trying to stab me with pencils and... and i i I KILLED THE FUCKERS I GRABED A PENCIL AND JAMMED IT INTO THE JACKS NEAK. Then i grabed his friend and smashing him on the ground tull he stoped breathing then i grabed a hammer and smashed it thrue his skull last thing after tht i realised i just snaped hehehehahahahahahah. Tht was my story ill see you soon if i decide to let you lie i'll let you watch my next story of how i killed so many before you. New Life I awoke standing up in a very strange room. The first thing I noticed was that the room was completely barren except for a few tubes, one of which I had just walked out of. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I have no idea how I got here. I rushed to the window to see if I recognized anything but what I saw terrified me. There were huge shiny beings flying around all over the sky. While I was standing by the window petrified I was unable to hear something walk up behind me until it puts its hand on my shoulder. I spun around so fast that I nearly fell on my face when I saw what had touched me. It was a mutant that had one eye and a large claw for one of its hands. In a feminine voice this thing said, 'œWelcome, put out your hand.' Too scared to think straight, I put my hand out and she (I think it was a she) tried to pinch me with her large pointed claw. At this point I regained control of my body and I shoved her out of my way and ran, but she stayed close in pursuit. In my panic I ran into a pole and I fell back as my eyes went fuzzy. As my eyes were going back to normal, I looked up and saw that I had not run into a pole, but had actually run into a metallic humanoid. Outraged, the metallic humanoid started to advance on me while I was sliding backwards from it in terror, trying to get my clumsy feet to get up and run once more. Just as I managed to slide onto my hands and knees I saw the mutant come around the corner of a building and call out that I should be apprehended. Then I ran and ran until I was so tired that slumped into the door of a random building and passed out. The next thing I remember was being shaken awake by and old man with very thick glasses. 'œAre you alright?' he asked, 'œyou look like crap.' I told this strange man all about what happened to me and how I was so confused. He offered me a job as a delivery boy for his company which I accepted in hopes that I can live a normal life in a world of monsters. On my way to the company doctor the old man told me that after my physical I will meet the rest of the crew. What the old man did not say, however, is that the doctor was a large lobster like creature with tentacles on its face. Upon seeing this I collapsed once more for my heart couldn't take it any longer. All this happened months ago and now the mutant, robot, and lobster are my co-workers in my nephew's business Planet Express, as it turns out the old man is my nephew somehow seems legit. Whenever the Professor has 'œGood news' the one eyed mutant, the robot and I have to deliver packages on extremely dangerous missions. My name is Philip J. Fry and I was cryogenically frozen in 1999 and was unfrozen one thousand years later. Sonic two gone wrong One day I was going through my attic and found my old sega Genniss . I was sitting there remembering all the fun i used to have with it. I looked to see if I had any games, I diden't. So I decided to go to my local video game store called Just Press Play. I found a copy of Sonic two. I bought a copy of the chartrage for 1.99. I went home and started the game. The Sega logo came up and when the voice said "Sega" it sounded deep and demonic. the title screen came up looking horrable Sonic was smileing with mountians slowly crumbling in the backround. I pressed start and the level Emrild Hill Zone appered and the sky was pitch black. Then, red pixels started to fall from the sky, it looked like blood. one landed in front of Sonic and red pixels spatered everywhere, it looked hororfying. I began to move Sonic then I relezed Weres Tails!? I went through the level normally. Then, I saw Tails with spikes through his heart and in the backround I herd Dr .Robonic laughing , all of a sudden spikes fell and killed sonic with bloo going every where. Then, I was spawned in cemical planet zone., with cemicals surrounding Sonic. Sonic drowned and he flew out of the cemicals and hit the ground coughing up blood and he said"you did this to me." and died. At this point I ripped the chartrage out and burned it. end Pokemon Hit.it I am a 6th grade student playing pokemon since i was born and some creepy things have been happening for the past few days.I been playing pokemon soul silver for a little while and have almost every pokemon game that has come out.I I Started to think to myself that i havent play pokemon silver in 5 years.So i got my gameboy and started to play and no one had my game by the time just my brother playing and beating ash then started over right away.My brother is 20 and has a Xbox Jtag so i didnt know what was going to happen.Before i started the game he told me "Do Dont It,It Will Scare You To ?". I Didnt know what the place he sayed but i know it was something i would be scared about.So everything looked normal but the title screen.I was playing pokemon silver but the screen for pokemon red came up so i looked to see if i put the right game in.But pokemon silver was still in but the pokemon red screen came up.My Brother had started to giggle at me but i didnt know why.I Started to play and something weird i didnt relize.It didnt ask me if i was a boy or a girl it was like if the game had a saved data.The trainers name was hit,it and i didnt know what it was going on.After walking out the room it always it you get stoped by your mother in the game but no one was there once i walked in.After getting out my house it stop and the text box said"I Hit It!"i didnt know what was up so as i walked up to Prof.Elm Lab i seen one of the dead guys you cant get past onces you get Oaks pacel/the catching weedle man.Once i walked into Prof.Elm lab i only seen Elm and he say "GO!"... I Didnt Know if it was a joke or something but once i looked away i seen a cave entrance.I Walked into the entrance and seen a cave going up.I Seen a team rocket grunt with red eyes saying "You hit this pokemon with this..."and once he said that i soon got a rare candy and a rope.I had no idea why he gave me a rare candy and i had no pokemon in my party what so ever.Once i look i had a Missingno. in my party.I Used My Rare candy on missingno. and all i heard is a loud song coming from the old gameboy i had what was going on but i knew this was a joke.The next day i went to school to show my friends what was going on.They started to giggle aswell.They looked out the window like someone trying to kill them.They stopped talking to me for 3 months.I Never Stoped playing that game and some other weird stuff.As once i walk into a pokemon center in Pewter City and ended up On Mt.silver next to Red/Ash.i talked to red and nothing happened.I nothing else was going to happen but once i was walking out of the top of mt.silver and a text box saying "Stop Hit,it and we will see what will happen next!"I Looked at my trainer card and he looked all beated and stuff but still with red eyes on his trainer card.After that text box i got into a battle with red.All Of his pokemon were The Same but they all had black eyes and all level "1631" which is a impossible level for a pokemon to be in.After beating red/ash i heard a song that made me goto sleep for about 2 days without waking out.After waking up i was at the docter.i had gone home with my mom and my mom said my brother was there.But all i saw was police and his xbox and my gameboy with my silver game in it.Later i was talking to the police and they say he was a game cracker and hacked my silver game to see if i ever played it again.My brother said he never wanted it to do it to me and want to stop. I Will Never Play Fucking Hacked/Game Shark Pokemon Games After What Happened... Category:Crappypasta Compilation